


Cosas frágiles

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav está casado y ama a su esposa, ¿qué es lo que falla, entonces? Que a veces tener la vida perfecta no te impide cometer las peores equivocaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/gifts).



> El prompt, "cheating is a choice not a mistake".  
> Esto fue sorprendentemente fácil de escribir y es una cascada de angustia~

Gustav había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida. Algunas faltas eran grandes, otras fueron insignificantes, pero nunca actuó con la finalidad de causarle daño a una persona que amara. Y así fue hasta que un día cualquiera de verano —varios años después de casarse y a poco tiempo de convertirse en padre—, agarró entre sus manos lo más preciado que tenía y lo destrozó sin pensarlo dos veces.

No contaba con defensa alguna y lo sabía a la perfección.

 

***

 

Quería a Linda, la empezó a querer desde el día en el que su hermana los presentó, y el clic que hubo entre ambos fue innegable.

 

Se enamoraron entre paseos y salidas a un bar ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Entre sorbos de cerveza y volutas del humo de sus cigarrillos. Era una mujer que rozaba los treinta cuando él acababa de cumplir los veinticinco, y abogada de profesión, algo muy distinto a un baterista parte de una banda con cierto éxito; pero sus conversaciones fluían como seda y su química le hacía creer en el ridículo “amor a primera vista”. Gustav le propuso matrimonio la quinta vez que durmieron en la misma cama, enajenado por un orgasmo increíble y con nubes vaporosas reemplazando su materia gris.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Estás loco —dijo Linda. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su cabello suelto se encontraba revuelto encima de la almohada formando un halo oscuro.

—Loco por ti.

—Oh, cariño, qué cursi… —rio por sus palabras y Gustav la quiso otro poco más.

—¿Es un no? —preguntó, uniéndose a la risa estúpida y siendo increíblemente feliz.

 

La segunda oportunidad en la que se lo propuso fue en el cumpleaños de ella. Estaban en el medio de una reunión de familia y con sus amigos más cercanos. La vio en el medio del salón, radiante con un vestido corto azul marino, una copa de vino blanco entre los dedos y hablando de forma animada. El pensamiento lo atacó de pronto, «Ese _debe_ ser el amor de mi vida». El corazón se le estrujó en alerta, queriendo llamar su atención, pero lo ignoró con facilidad.

Hizo su petición en privado después del brindis y de que la cumpleañera soplara las velas de su tarta.

—Si sigues pidiendo mi mano, terminaré diciendo que sí —bromeó Linda, sin saber si sonreír. Se encontraba un poco ebria, pero su rictus era serio.

—Me harías el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

 

No hubo necesidad de una tercera proposición, aunque sí fueron juntos a comprar un anillo de compromiso, y Gustav sintió la obligación moral de llamar a Georg y hablar más de media hora sobre lo estupenda que era su novia.

La boda fue a comienzos de diciembre en una ceremonia privada y su luna de miel, en unas islas veraniegas. Ahí donde pasaron una semana rodeados de un paisaje exótico y confirmando que habían tomado la decisión correcta al casarse tan de improvisto.

 

Su primer año de matrimonio lo transcurrieron alejados el uno del otro gracias al tour de Tokio Hotel alrededor del globo. Linda lo acompañó en varias ciudades europeas y estadounidenses, pero solo al finalizar la cuarta parte de la gira Gustav comenzó a gozar de lo que era estar casado.

 

***

 

Fue un producto de las circunstancias, pero Gustav sabía que seguía siendo injustificable.

No importaba que el inicio de dichas circunstancias se extendiera a cuando era un adolescente que no sabía sobre nada del mundo, o que el pulso se le acelerara y las rodillas se le pusieran débiles al ver a Georg. No importaba que si bien llegó a etiquetar a Linda como el amor de su vida, Georg fue su primer gran amor. Ese que se le marcó en la piel como un tatuaje invisible por las primeras experiencias compartidas y las vivencias en un bus donde no había mucho que hacer en sus viajes de ciudad a ciudad, dando conciertos y sintiendo que carecían de privacidad y aire.

Georg y Gustav se habían conocido de casualidad y fue también la casualidad la que hizo que Kenny, el bajista original de Devilish, fuera dejado en segundo plano y que Georg se convirtiera en el cuarto miembro irrefutable de la banda.

Ya no hubo tanta casualidad cuando Georg lo arrinconó en el baño de uno de los locales donde tocaron y le robara su primer beso, Georg medio borracho, Gustav ridículamente sobrio, y ambos llenos de adrenalina. Mucha lengua innecesaria y una experiencia desagradable por el sabor a cerveza y a hierba, por la rapidez y el, «Lo siento, Gus, no quería, pero sí quería, y ya sabes…».

 

Gustav creía con firmeza que si Tom y Bill hubieran sido cualquier otro par de gemelos o chicos normales, la siguiente serie de acontecimientos tampoco hubieran ocurrido. Pero con esos dos casi siempre encerrados en su universo particular —donde los únicos residentes permanentes eran ellos—, Georg y él quedaban por su cuenta cuando el staff de la banda los dejaba a solas.

—Me aburro —decía Georg a menudo—. Gus, deja ese libro y ven a jugar conmigo.

—No.

Si su respuesta era positiva, no duraba más de unas partidas de Mario Kart o el que fuera el juego del momento, y Georg volvía a quejarse de Tom, de Bill… y de existir.

El sexo ocurrió así, entre tedio y pesadez por tantas horas en la carretera, y con la ausencia de los Kaulitz. Fue en el pequeño baño del bus, de pie y sin lubricante, con saliva insuficiente y utilizando un preservativo seguro caducado que Georg tenía en su billetera desde antes de perder la castidad. Fue Gustav arrepintiéndose a cada milímetro de invasión, masticándose el labio inferior y arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho que Georg permaneciera más tiempo de rodillas.

Fue ver sus facciones contraídas en el espejo empañado por su propio aliento y tener pleno conocimiento de que aquel era el acto más sucio y excitante que jamás protagonizaría junto a Georg.

Después, cubierto en sudor, rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y totalmente incrédulo de lo que había sucedido, declaró que no era gay.

—Yo tampoco lo soy —suspiró Georg, aplastado con la pared, los pantalones todavía a la altura de sus rodillas y el condón usado en la mano. Sus ojos estaban idos y una sonrisa post-clímax curvaba sus labios.

—No puedo creer que me convencieras de hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco —repitió.

—No se repetirá. —El sonido de estar de acuerdo de Georg fue vago y Gustav arrugó el entrecejo, empezando a limpiarse—. Es decir, de esta manera. Dolió y eres un puto cabrón… pero… pero no me opongo a si tú eres el que pone el trasero en la siguiente…

—Nah, mejor no, Gus.

Gustav no añadió más.

Se guardó el comentario de lo raro que le parecía haber compartido su primer beso y ahora su primera experiencia de ese tipo con Georg. No quería sonar demasiado “nena” o exponerse de tal forma. Así que se aseó y se guardó para él solo las muecas de incomodidad al sentarse los siguientes días.

 

No le dijo a nadie sobre su tonto enamoramiento por Georg porque tenía la firme creencia de lo pasajero que era. Y así fue, lo superó, tuvo novias, otros rollos casuales que no fueron dolorosos sino placenteros, y amoríos insignificantes… Su amistad con Georg no se vio afectada porque un día cualquiera, camino a Viena, una excitación ciega mezclada con peligroso aburrimiento, los llevó a compartir algo que no debían.

 

***

 

Gustav y Linda no discutían, y si lo hacían, lo solucionaban con rapidez y eficacia. Daban la impresión de estar siempre en la misma página en la toma de decisiones: que pintemos esta habitación de tal color, que viajemos a esa ciudad por las vacaciones de invierno, que dejemos de visitar a tu familia el siguiente fin de semana… La convivencia tuvo sus aspectos negativos, por supuesto, pero fueron superados con tantas creces por los positivos que se convirtieron en una pareja envidiada por todos.

 

Al principio acordaron conservar el departamento de Gustav y vivir allí, sin embargo, pasados unos pocos años, decidieron comprar a nombre de los dos una casa en las afueras, más espaciosa y adecuada si querían recibir invitados, tanto anunciados como inesperados. La nueva residencia Schäfer tenía jardines, tres habitaciones y un estudio que adaptaron para hacerlo insonorizado y que Gustav lo utilizara para ensayos y sus largas sesiones tocando la batería.

 

Los siguientes integrantes de su familia llegaron a las semanas de mudarse, dos cachorros provenientes de una misma camada que eran un regalo por parte de Tom y Bill debido a la inauguración de su nuevo hogar. Eran adoptados de un refugio de animales, pequeñas bolas de pelos marrones que se ganaron sus corazones en cuestión de minutos.

—Son tan lindos —dijo Linda sentada en el suelo, los cachorros jugando en su regazo—. ¿Qué nombres les ponemos?

—Tienen caras de ser un “Chance” y el otro, el otro… ya sé, ¡Chase! —sugirió Bill—. Chance y Chase.

—¿Caras? ¿Chance y Chase? ¿Podrían ser más estadounidense? —replicó Georg, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Podrían! Chad y Chuck —se adelantó a responder Tom—. Michael, Bryan, Justin, Caleb…

—Mejor Tomi y Billi —anunció Gustav, interrumpiéndolo con jocosidad, y Georg se unió a su risa ante la expresión de “no eres gracioso” de los gemelos.

—Elegiría Klaus y Moritz, ¿suficiente germánico para ti? —contraatacó Bill.

Hubo una lluvia de nombres, cada uno más ridículo que el anterior y las risotadas no dejaron de retumbar en el ambiente.

 

Se llamaron Oreo y Terri por decisión de Linda.

 

Los animales crecieron en un pestañeo. Sus cachorros torpes que lloraban para que los subieran a la cama se volvieron dos canes de gran tamaño, dueños de una mirada vivaz y la alegría de su casa. La responsabilidad de las mascotas recaía sobre los dos, mientras uno le daba de comer, el otro estaba pendiente de sus vacunas, baños y salud; y ambos los sacaban a pasear, tomados de la mano y disfrutando de un cigarrillo nocturno.

—Hoy me encontré con Fran para almorzar —le contó Linda en uno de esos paseos.

—Yo no la veo hace semanas —comentó Gustav, atento a que ninguno de los perros se saliera de los límites del parque—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bastante bien, tiene nueva novia —dijo Linda y añadió con diversión—: También me recordó que tu madre está desesperada por nietos, y que como ella no piensa dárselos, la labor es toda tuya.

—¿Por qué no, Lin? —preguntó Gustav al cabo de unos segundos. Vio cómo Terri perseguía a Oreo y sonrió antes de voltear hacia su esposa—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, ¿pero hijos? No hemos hablado sobre eso. Tomarme una licencia por maternidad me retrasaría mucho en el trabajo y la banda está por sacar nuevo material, ¿no?

Lo segundo no era tan cierto. Así como el “pronto” para lanzar Kings of Suburbia no había sido nada breve, este tampoco llegaría a buenos términos en pocos años. Tom, Bill y Georg tenían sus propios proyectos y pasatiempos, y aunque estaban avanzando, era a paso de tortuga… una tortuga con las patas fracturadas.

—Mira, no lo descarto, solo que no ahora —agregó Linda, leyendo su mirada.

Gustav asintió y devolvió la sonrisa que su esposa le dirigía, aceptando y encendiendo el cigarrillo conciliatorio que le ofreció.

 

***

 

Ninguno quería reconocerlo, pero la mudanza de Tom y Bill a los EE.UU. marcó el comienzo del fin de Tokio Hotel como una banda dedicada a lo que hacía.

Tanto Georg como Gustav habían presenciado el nivel de acoso sufrido por los gemelos, por su familia y amigos cercanos, el cual incrementó a medida que su fama también lo hacía. Un punto de quiebre fue que algunas lunáticas llegaran a acampar a afueras de la casa de Simone y para cuando la villa Kaulitz fue allanada, habían tenido suficiente. Encontraron dónde vivir en L.A., empacaron en tiempo récord y alquilaron un avión privado para decirle adiós a Alemania y hola al incógnito.

Georg se dedicó a su bella novia, y Tom y Bill a gozar de una autonomía que era un sueño imposible en su país de origen. Por su parte, Gustav viajó a numerosos sitios, disfrutando del dinero que había hecho con esfuerzo, y después siguió cursos en línea de temas que le interesaban. Salió con varias mujeres, contento con su soltería hasta que conoció a Linda.

La comunicación siempre estaba allí. No por gusto habían crecido juntos, sin embargo, las llamadas y las sesiones de videoconferencias por Skype nunca fueron continuas o largas, cada quien enfrascado en sus propias actividades.

 

Georg vivía enfocado en su noviazgo con Suzanne, pero residir en la misma ciudad facilitaba que se vieran con frecuencia. A diferencia de la relación que tenía con los gemelos, la amistad de Gustav con Georg siempre fue otra cosa. Independientemente de esas dos primeras veces que había tenido con él, la confianza era única y la camarería, invaluable.

A veces Gustav despertaba con un mensaje de texto de Georg quejándose de la última ocurrencia de algún Kaulitz, otras él era quien compartía alguna anécdota. Era divertido y solo se mencionaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos estando a solas y muy pasados de copas, como si hubiera sido un acontecimiento en un tiempo y espacio ajeno a ellos.

—Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos —reía Georg.

—Sobre todo estúpidos —coincidía Gustav con una risotada—. Mira que el dolor de culo me duró días y no te lo perdono hasta ahora. Debería vengarme.

—Oh, Gus, no. —Georg seguía riendo, haciendo un ademán de protección a sus cuartos traseros.

 

Gustav nunca llegó a mencionar su flechazo adolescente y Georg nunca decía por qué lo había besado. Estaban a años luz de esa fase hormonal y recluida. Se hallaban felices consigo mismos y con sus elecciones.

Al menos, así parecía.

 

***

 

Gustav llegaba de una cena familiar a la que Linda no había asistido por una reunión de trabajo. Vio a su esposa sentada en la sala, fumando un cigarrillo y con un vaso con líquido ambarino en la mano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó después de saludar a Oreo y Terri que se le enredaron en las piernas.

—Te tengo una noticia.

Sospechando que no podía tomarse el anuncio a la ligera, Gustav sacó a los perros al patio y se puso al lado de Linda.

—Estás preocupándome.

—Me haré una prueba de embarazo —dijo Linda, apagando la colilla en el cenicero. Gustav recién notó que era el primero, algo poco común en ella que fumaba tanto que podía competir con los gemelos, e inevitablemente, le había pegado el vicio—. Estoy casi segura de que es positivo. No he dejado la píldora —suspiró—, pero sabemos que no es un método infalible, ¿eh?

—Y si es positivo…

—Y si es positivo, nos convertiremos en padres. —Linda intentó sonreírle, sin embargo, Gustav notó que era un gesto forzado.

Se sacó los lentes, dejándolos en la mesa de centro y tomó la mano femenina para envolverla en las suyas.

—Sé que por ahora no quieres hijos, no tendría problemas en seguir esperando. Tú eres primero.

—Gracias —dijo Linda, recostando la cabeza en su hombro—. Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que estamos listos. Tú más que yo, si te soy franca —añadió con una sonrisa—, así que te levantarás en las noches, le cambiarás los pañales, y… y todo eso.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto.

 

La prueba salió positiva y Gustav se quedó mirando las dos líneas que indicaban que sería padre. Un bebé irrumpiría en su vida, una personita con dedos diminutos que sería una parte de él, alguien a quien engreír y educar. A quien enseñarle a montar bicicleta y que jugaría con Oreo y Terri.

Esa noche hablaron hasta entrada la madrugada sobre sus planes y miedos. Quedaron en que Linda se haría una prueba de sangre para estar cien por cientos seguros, pero se dejaron llevar, hablando sobre qué habitación elegirían para que fuera el cuarto del bebé y lo imperativo que sería cambiar sus hábitos nocivos.

Y Gustav volvió a enamorarse una vez más de su esposa.

 

Al tener los resultados que hacían del embarazado una realidad irrefutable, primero llamaron a la familia de Linda para darles la buena nueva. Después a la mamá de Gustav, que por la impresión casi se desmaya y a continuación comenzó una diatriba sobre cuidados prenatales. Franziska fue la siguiente, que se declaró la madrina —«¡Desde su bautizo hasta de la graduación de la universidad, he dicho!»— de su nuevo sobrino o sobrina.

 

Luego de horas ajetreadas, con la noticia bien digerida y a solas porque Linda se había marchado a trabajar, Gustav les cambió el agua a sus mascotas y se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín. Mientras disfrutaba del último cigarrillo que fumaría hasta nuevo aviso, sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Georg.

—Linda está embarazada.

—Es demasiado temprano para que bromees así conmigo —gruñó Georg al contestar e ignoró su réplica de, «¿Temprano?, si son las dos de la tarde»—. Tengo tal resaca que si estuvieras aquí, me veo masacrándote.

—No bromeo.

—Ah… Espera, Gus, ¿es en serio? —Gustav contestó que sí y la voz de Georg cambió como si hubiera recibido un baño de agua fría—. Hombre, vaya, ¡felicitaciones! ¡Esto amerita una celebración!

 

***

 

Gustav no tenía justificación, incluso si “paciencia” tuvo que convertirse en su segundo nombre. A Linda el cambio hormonal —producto del embarazo— la volvió irritable y con cambios drásticos de humor. Fueron meses infernales, y contrario a lo que esperaba, su esposa pareció bajar de peso y su cabello sedoso perdió vitalidad.

—Guarda el temple —le aconsejaba su mamá a Gustav—. Para el segundo trimestre ella se sentirá mejor.

—Espero. Si continuamos así, me convencerá de que mi nombre no es Gustav sino “idiota”.

La risa de su madre junto al mimo que le dio en la mejilla le hizo suspirar.

 

No había justificación porque en los momentos agradables, como en los que Linda no estaba vomitando bilis ya que no era capaz de comer nada, hacían compras maratónicas vía online y en los grandes almacenes de la ciudad. Pasaban buenos ratos adquiriendo ropa de bebé en tonos pasteles debido a que no querían saber el sexo de su hijo hasta que naciera. Mamilas, juguetes para incentivar el desarrollo psicomotriz de los recién nacidos… y básicamente todo lo que vieran llamativo o lo que la dependienta de la tienda los convenciera de ser esencial.

Y su madre tuvo razón, llegando al cuarto mes de embarazo, el malestar disminuyó. Linda dejó de comportarse como si lo detestara más de la mitad del tiempo, empezó a comer bien, y en menos de lo que esperaban, su vientre dio claras señales de estar albergando una vida.

—A este paso luciré como una morsa.

—Lucirás hermosa —contradecía Gustav.

 

Gustav no tenía justificación porque se suponía que su matrimonio y su amor a Linda no eran unas cosas frágiles incapaces de resistir una sorpresiva arremetida del destino.

 

***

 

Cuando ocurrió no estaban ebrios, ni Georg ni él. Se habían reunido en el departamento del primero a charlar y beber unas cervezas. Suzanne, la novia de Georg, se encontraba de viaje, y Linda había amanecido con un humor de aquellos donde solo estaba feliz con Oreo y Terri de compañía y nadie más, por lo cual estaban solo los dos.

No fue premeditado, ni siquiera sabían si lo querían y siguieron sin saberlo al acabar.

 

—Suzanne va a dejarme —dijo Georg de pronto cuando se agotó el tema del nuevo disco de Tokio Hotel que _no_ estaba próximo a salir.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos discutido mucho estos meses. Sospecho que hemos agotado todas las opciones para seguir juntos.

La noticia sorprendió bastante a Gustav, quien se llevaba la impresión de “Georg y Suzanne, perfectos el uno para el otro”. Tenía una opinión reservada de lo consagrado que era su amigo a su relación —tan enamorado, tan entregado, tragándose los celos porque Suzanne era una mujer bella que atraía a varios; pendiente de todos los deseos de su novia, más que dispuesto a complacerlos y cargando a cuestas un miedo pueril a quedar solo— y sabía que la imagen que proyectaba de estar en control, distaba mucho de lo que en verdad pasaba.

—No sé qué decirte.

—No hay nada que decir —interrumpió Georg, dejando la cerveza de lado y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Gustav no fumaba en solidaridad con Linda, pero cuando un pitillo le fue ofrecido, no pudo negarse—. Nos queremos, pero no sé… ¿somos conscientes?, es decir, a nosotros también nos parece raro que llevemos casi una década juntos y sin embargo, no hablemos de críos o matrimonio.

—Creía que eran de esas parejas modernas que ven el matrimonio como un constructo social inútil.

Georg rio con amargura.

—Esa es la excusa que hemos estado dándole a todos… que hemos estado dándonos nosotros mismos.

Quedaron callados. Georg cavilando sobre su relación que estaba desplomándose y Gustav disfrutando de la nicotina.

—¿Consideras que hubiésemos podido funcionar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gustav sin saber a qué se refería.

—Tú y yo.

—Nunca hubo un “tú y yo” —pronunció con claridad, más asombrado por el cambio de conversación que enfadado o curioso.

—¿Uhm? —Georg se masajeó la cabeza y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón—. Tienes razón, todo estuvo en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —volvió a repetir. Ahora sí curioso, Gustav depositó la botella de cerveza en la mesa y dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero para que se consumiera—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando te besé la primera vez, tal vez ni te acuerdes… Fue en un club de mala muerte en Magdeburgo. Habíamos tocado frente a qué, ¿treinta personas?, y estábamos emocionados. Un amigo de Tom, mayor a todos nosotros, había llevado alcohol y marihuana que consumimos en el callejón al que daba el local. —Georg soltó una risa por el recuerdo—. Dios, éramos tan chiquillos.

—Yo no fumé o tomé nada —dijo Gustav—. Mi mamá me mataba si olía a alcohol.

—Ah, verdad, eras tan hijito de mamá…

—Lo sigo siendo —afirmó Gustav, encogiendo un hombro.

—Como te decía, te besé porque no estaba sobrio, pero realmente quería hacerlo. Jamás olvidaré cómo abriste tus ojos, tan grandes que pensé que iban a salirse de sus órbitas.

Georg no estaba mirándolo, tenía la vista clavada en un punto ciego, como si estuviera de nuevo en ese baño besando a Gustav.

—Ese fue mi primer beso —soltó, y se sintió increíble hacer semejante confesión después de tantos años reservándolo.

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó Georg—. Wow, lo siento, debió ser traumático recibir tu primer beso así.

—Pudo ser peor —murmuró Gustav y encendió otro cigarrillo por tener algo que hacer. Tenía las palmas húmedas, y una sensación inusitada en la base del estómago y en las rodillas—. Como… como perder la virginidad en el baño de un bus y que te haya dolido hasta el alma.

Las mejillas y orejas de Georg se encendieron y ocultó la cara entre sus manos, meneando la cabeza. El tono usual de chanza con el que solían hablar de eso, ahora era inexistente.

—Si te consuela, yo tampoco lo había hecho con un hombre —dijo volviendo a su posición anterior, aún sin enfrentarlo.

—Pero sí con una chica —aclaró Gustav— mientras que yo no.

Cuando Georg comprendió qué estaba diciendo, giró con rapidez hacia él.

—Pensé que te referías a virginidad de ese tipo, no de… _todas_ las virginidades. Mierda… Lo siento.

—No hay nada que lamentar —rechazó Gustav como si se tratara de un asunto trivial—. Tú no me obligaste. No me dijiste “Gustav, voltéate y dame el culo”.

—No, te dije “Gus, voltéate y levanta ese culo”.

Ambos rieron sin poder refrenarse, y eso fue. La dinamita estalló entre carcajadas y lagrimitas en las comisuras de los ojos de tanta gracia que les produjo esa memoria lejana de su juventud.

La risa todavía no cedía, pero Gustav respiraba pesadamente y las piernas le urgían a marcharse. Georg no estaba en sus cabales, agobiado porque el amor que Suzanne sentía hacia él estaba marchitándose o al revés, o tal vez era que el fuego en ambos cabos estaba apagándose. Georg se hallaba con las defensas emocionales bajas y hurgar en la debilidad lo hacía una mala persona.

«Vete», se dijo.

_No._

—¿Qué fue eso de “tú y yo”, Georg?

—Estaba enamorado de ti, creo. Pasábamos juntos casi todas nuestras horas libres y a los dieciséis años no estabas tan amargado. Y, y sé que yo te gustaba, Gus, me mirabas tanto que a veces me hacías sentir incómodo. —Georg cogió su botella de cerveza, sin embargo, volvió a dejarla sin beber—. Cuando pasó lo del bus me gustó mucho, pero me convencí de que fue una pésima idea. Entonces… Seh, nunca hubo “tú y yo”. Tú no aceptaste tu gusto por mí y yo me acobardé y tampoco te dije algo. ¡Por suerte!, ¿imaginas lo que podría haber sido?

¿Podría imaginarlo?

Podía.

—Por suerte —repitió Gustav. Georg se removió en su asiento—. ¿Por suerte? —repitió otra vez en diferente tono.

Gustav estaba con comezón en la piel, afirmándose que su amistad era fuerte y que resistiría sin mellas a la revelación de lo que pudo ser y jamás sería.

—Oye, Georg…

Gustav Se persuadió de la firmeza de su matrimonio, una que lo hacía resistente a las contrariedades y errores garrafales, por más aposta que fueran.

Se engañó diciéndose que estaba cobrándole deudas vencidas al destino, que era una pausa en el tiempo, una coma sin importancia.

—¿Gus? —El juicio de Gustav perdió terreno y la estupidez ganó, ayudada porque Georg tampoco estaba ubicado donde debía—. Te voy a besar.

—Si hace más de una década no era tu idea más brillante, ahora lo es menos —dijo Gustav.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé muy bien.

Igual lo hizo y Gustav no lo apartó, vislumbrando con lucidez la primera grieta en la proclamada fortaleza de sus sentimientos hacia Linda. Una grieta que quizá siempre había estado allí.

El primer beso que compartieron fue violento, una colisión de voluntades y cuestionamientos, de bocas y lenguas. Dos botellas de cerveza, una a la mitad y otra vacía, tres colillas consumidas y un cigarrillo prendido fueron testigos mudos de lo que no debía volver a pasar.

Si antes Gustav había tenido una sensación rara, cuando Georg pegó su talle al suyo, aplastando su erección, destruyendo su triste intento moral de un “no”, después se multiplicó por mil. Por tres mil, por diez mil.

 

No fue que el flechazo que Gustav-adolescente sentía por Georg-adolescente reviviera.

Fue la exploración de un “tú y yo”, de algo que no merecía ser probado, una divergencia fantasmal de su amistad consolidada en un ambiente cerrado y propicio.

Y Gustav _sí_ pensó en Linda y en su hijo próximo a nacer mientras tenía a Georg debajo de él, cobrándose una deuda irreal, apretando sus tobillos en el aire y sacudiendo las caderas con ira, con profundo remordimiento.

 

El hecho era que Gustav nunca había sido bueno recubriendo vacíos.


	2. Chapter 2

Gustav había fumado más cigarrillos que en los últimos meses, toda su ropa lo delataba y sabía que para que sus dedos dejaran ese olor penetrante tendrían que transcurrir al menos un par de días. Podía inventarse cinco o seis excusas creíbles para cubrir su ausencia, irse a un hotel, llenar la bañera y ahogar ahí sus disculpas y el peso de conciencia. Pero no lo hizo.

Condujo en automático hasta su hogar y una vez que apagó el motor, apoyó la cabeza en el volante, sintiendo que la cena digerida a medias mezclada con la cerveza, asomaba en su garganta.

—Soy una mierda de persona —susurró, sintiendo que las náuseas empeoraban.

Frente a él tenía dos opciones. Una era fingir que nada había pasado y aprender a vivir con lo que había hecho; la segunda era confesarle a Linda que la había traicionado y no con cualquiera sino con uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Que había cometido una infidelidad a plena consciencia y sin ninguna disculpa posible. Que lo había disfrutado de principio a fin y no sabía a ciencia cierta que si de poder retroceder el tiempo, cambiaría los acontecimientos.

—¿Gustav?

Sobresaltado, vio que Linda estaba al costado del auto y lo miraba intranquila. Aspiró hondo y la decisión fue tomada por el modo en el que su esposa, inconscientemente, frotaba su vientre. Allí estaba su hijo, un ser indefenso a quien le debía una familia y ser el mejor padre que pudiera. Y Linda tampoco se merecía algo menos que un marido dedicado a ella. Arregló su fisonomía lo mejor que pudo, tragó saliva para deshacerse del ardor en el fondo de su garganta producto de los ácidos gástricos, y salió del vehículo.

—Has fumado —señaló Linda con un mohín.

—Lo siento, Lin —dijo sin acercarse a su esposa, forzando una sonrisa que lo condenaría al infierno—. Georg me tentó y luego perdí conciencia de cuántos había fumado.

—Bueno, supongo que no te puedo culpar por un pequeño desliz —respondió Linda sin recriminarlo, lo cual hizo que Gustav se sintiera peor—. Si no fuera porque yo soy la que está gestando al niño, haría lo mismo.

«Un pequeño desliz», repitió en su mente y estuvo a punto de sincerarse, pero entraron a la casa y Linda le recordó que a la mañana siguiente tenían una cita con el médico para uno de los últimos ultrasonidos.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber si será hombre o mujer? Ninguna de mis amigas puede creer que hayamos decidido no saberlo hasta el nacimiento. —Linda hablaba con la felicidad e incertidumbre de una futura madre y Gustav no sería el que destruyera ese panorama perfecto por haber sido egoísta.

—Sabes que sí —respondió.

Declinó el ofrecimiento de Linda de recalentarle la cena y fue a darse una ducha rápida y muy fría. Debía deshacerse no solo del olor a nicotina sino también de engaño. El aroma a sexo duro contra la mesa en la que tantas ocasiones habían comido Linda y él invitados por Georg y su novia. En una sala en las que en tantas ocasiones se habían reunido a charlar y a tomar algo ligero con Bill y Tom si estaban de visita en el país u otros amigos. Donde, estaba seguro, Georg y Suzanne habían compartido tantas comidas y habían hecho el amor si la calentura les ganaba.

 

***

 

Gustav no había valorado hasta dónde Georg estaba involucrado en su vida hasta que, de forma brusca y sin explicaciones, cortó comunicación con él. Linda le preguntó al respecto, pero como estaba más preocupada por la próxima llegada del bebé, dejó ir el tema sin más.

Otra cosa que no había valorado era lo fácil que era aparentar que todo marchaba bien. No tenía el arte o la experiencia de Bill —quien era un profesional en ponerse una careta y cubrir su verdadero sentir, fuese frente a cámaras o frente a parientes—, sin embargo, tampoco le salía mal.

Lo lastimoso era que el engaño al resto no significaba que él estuviera bien. Cada vez que analizaba su loco actuar de aquella noche, la conclusión a la que llegaba lo hacía infeliz y como si hubiera vivido una montaje por largos años.

No era que de un minuto tuviese la epifanía de estar enamorado de Georg y ahora quisiera un romance a escondidas con él o que ambos se establecieran como una pareja. No, así no funcionaban las cosas.

La verdad era más turbia y dolorosa.

Linda había actuado como un sedante, una necesitada inyección de normalidad que Tom y Bill, por su cuenta, jamás habían requerido porque eran felices sobresaliendo del púlpito. Algo que Georg había obtenido de forma natural y progresiva junto a Suzanne.

Gustav no negaba el amor que había llegado a desarrollar por Linda, por supuesto que no. Ni la felicidad compartida o la química invaluable. Era solo que… Parecía que se aferró a lo primero que se le presentó y le gustó de inmediato, poniéndola como una línea guía a un camino estándar.

La brecha invisible ya no lo era más y lo que había considerado como algo sólido, estaba probando ser una cosa frágil.

 

***

 

—Llegó el momento, ¿puedes creerlo? —le dijo Linda mientras se dirigían al hospital. Gustav asintió sin quitar la vista de la carretera, su nuca húmeda por la transpiración y el estómago hecho nudo debido a los nervios.

Linda había elegido un parto por cesárea para evitar cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir si tenía un parto natural. Gustav la había apoyado, así como lo había hecho en todas las decisiones que ella tomó concerniente a cuántas semanas se tomaría de licencia materna, que le darían fórmula al bebé y no leche materna, y que ni su madre ni la señora Schäfer se mudarían a su casa temporalmente para ayudarlos.

—No las arreglaremos los dos solos.  Tú has leído todos los libros que te he dado y yo tengo algo de experiencia gracias a mis sobrinas.

—Sí, Lin. Seremos unos padres intachables.

—No —Linda suspiró—. Yo seré la bruja y tú el padre consentidor, desde ahora lo puedo ver.

 

La bebé nació con un peso saludable, con una adorable mata de pelo rubio cenizo en la cabeza y dando un grito que anunció a todo el ala del hospital de su venida al mundo. Cuando Gustav la cargó entre sus brazos, conmovido hasta los huesos por el milagro del nacimiento y sin un ápice de horror por la sangre, decidió que jamás haría algo que pudiera dañar a su hija o a la madre de esta. Ya no, al menos… Linda, adormecida por la anestesia, recibió su beso en la frente y sonrió cuando le enseñó a la recién nacida.

—Es una niña —le dijo Gustav.

—Se llamará Gabrielle —sentenció Linda y Gustav no puso contras por la elección. Ese era uno de los dos nombres que habían quedado de antemano por si era mujer.

Con renuencia, Gustav entregó a su hija a una enfermera para que acabaran de limpiarla y estuvo con Linda hasta que ella quedó dormida. Salió a la habitación para darles la noticia de su nueva nieta a los inquietos abuelos y a su hermana, y compartió abrazos con todos ellos, recibiendo las debidas felicitaciones.

Con el pulso tembloroso, se apartó del grupo, y sacó su teléfono para escribirle un mensaje a Georg. Le informó el nacimiento de su hermosa hija y el nombre elegido. Sin añadir más, apretó enviar.

No se volvería a repetir, habían cometido juntos un error de proporciones épicas, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera seguir pretendiendo que uno de sus mejores amigos, el que más antigüedad y peso tenía, no existía.

Aquello que le estaba invadiendo en esos momentos era felicidad genuina y no la mancharía de ningún modo.

La contestación de Georg llegó a los minutos y solo decía: _Me alegro por ti._

 

***

 

La prensa y sus fans recibieron la foto en su Instagram de Gabrielle flanqueada por Oreo y Terri con titulares y numerosos comentarios de lo preciosa que era su familia. Bill y Tom mandaron un arreglo floral a Linda y un peluche a Gabrielle, y Georg y Suzanne, una tarjeta.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que Georg tenía problemas con Suzie —recordó Linda cuando le leyó la tarjeta con sus buenos deseos.

Gustav le había dicho eso cuando Linda le preguntó qué lo había retrasado tanto y luego volvió a contárselo al preguntarle por qué Georg no los visitaba en tantas semanas: «Tienen peleas sobre su relación, Lin. Necesitan espacio».

—Supongo que ya los han solucionado —dijo Gustav distraído, sonriendo porque Gabrielle estaba haciendo burbujas con su propia saliva.

—Sí, ya… Igual me alegra mucho. Hace tanto que están juntos que no me los imagino separados. Cariño, ¿por qué no los llamas y concretas una cena? Gabi es un amor, pero salir a tomar aire me vendría bien y creo que han pasado meses desde que los vemos.

Sin verdadero compromiso, Gustav dijo que lo haría y después de cambiarle los pañales a Gabrielle y llamar a su restaurante preferido de comida tailandesa, juntó las agallas. Georg le contestó cuando Gustav estaba pensando en cómo formular la invitación y dejarla en el correo de voz.

—Georg —saludó con rigidez.

—Gus, ha pasado una eternidad. ¿Cómo has estado? —La voz de Georg, tan conocida y estimada, le hizo sentir un hueco en el pecho.

—Ocupado, ya sabes, la bebé. No deja dormir muchas horas seguidas y necesita un millón de atenciones.

—Me imagino —dijo Georg y guardó silencio. Era obvio que quería preguntar qué era lo que quería y Gustav hizo un puño con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono.

—Linda quiere invitarlos a cenar a Suzanne y a ti.

—Oh… Hm, no sé si sea buena idea…

—Es lo que pensé —cortó—, no te preocupes, yo le diré que…

—Espera, Gus. —Georg tomó aire e hizo una pausa prolongada. Para cuando habló, su volumen había disminuido, como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchara—: Estoy mejor con ella y lo que pasó… lo que pasó…

—No pasó nada —decretó Gustav, interrumpiéndolo una vez más con firmeza. Georg hizo un sonido indefinido y luego liberó una risa seca y breve.

—No pasó nada —repitió—. Tienes razón. ¿Sabes?, mejor déjame consultar cuando puede Suzanne y yo te llamo para quedar bien.

Sin dejarle responder, la línea quedó muerta.

 

A pesar de lo dicho, Georg no le llamó y no se encontraron sino hasta que Tom y Bill llegaron a visitar y hablar sobre Tokio Hotel. Gustav trató de comportarse con la mayor normalidad que pudo. Georg, por su parte, fue impecable, bromeando y sonriendo como si jamás hubiera sucedido algo entre ellos, como si no hubiesen pasado meses sin verse las caras.

—Ustedes no me engañan —declaró Tom con un aura de sabiduría que no le caía bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Gustav, mirando por quinta vez su reloj, preocupado porque la niñera que habían contratado no le generaba tanta confianza como a Linda. Georg, al otro lado de la mesa, compartía un cigarrillo con Suzanne.

—Algo huele mal aquí —estuvo de acuerdo Bill, luego de acabar su segunda margarita.

—Asumo que después de años de conocerlos, no te sorprende que hablen solo para sí mismos y no para el resto —le dijo Gustav a Linda, haciéndola sonreír.

—Siempre han sido así, aunque al inicio eran peores —acotó Georg con aparente fastidio.

—Más o menos —también concordó Tom y Bill rio, ordenando otro trago.

—Pero no nos salgamos del tema —dijo Linda, tomando otro sorbo de su martini—. ¿Quiénes no te engañan?

—Estos dos antipáticos —respondió Tom, señalando a Georg y a Gustav—. ¿De qué están peleados?, que alguien nos actualice.

Tanto Linda como Suzanne se miraron extrañadas y negaron saber algo. Georg acusó a los gemelos de estar ebrios, algo que nadie podía negar, y Gustav frunció el ceño.

Cuando Bill empezó a hablar sobre su fallida vida amorosa, Tom aceptó que era suficiente por la noche y se despidieron, con la promesa de reunirse la siguiente tarde y conversar sobre el futuro de la banda.

 

***

 

Gustav llegó al estudio con retraso y encontró que solo estaba Georg, sin rastros de Tom y Bill, y estuvo más que tentado a darse media vuelta y regresar a casa.

El local estaba vacío a excepción de ellos y no le daba buena espina. Todo lo contrario, era un absoluto fastidio las sensaciones que lo invadían, desde incomodidad hasta leve excitación porque la camiseta que llevaba Georg marcaba los músculos de sus brazos… y porque ahora sabía con precisión qué sonido y qué cara ponía al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Estar en un lugar así de reducido con Georg era poco recomendable de buenas a primeras, no se engañaría, pero _debía_ tener en su cabeza primero a Linda y a Gabrielle, y qué diablos, incluso a Oreo y a Terri.

Primero iba la estampilla de familia perfecta que podía decir —con orgullo— que poseía.

—Espera, déjame llamarlos —dijo Georg, previendo sus intenciones—. Sabes que si vienen y nadie está aquí, van a joder hasta que regresemos.

—Uhm, sí —aceptó Gustav—. Malditos sean —murmuró, sentándose y sacando un cigarrillo. Estaba por encenderlo cuando se decidió en contra.

Georg primero intentó con el teléfono de Bill y al ser mandado al buzón de voz, intentó con el de Tom, que estaba apagado. Volvió a marcar el de Bill y a la cuarta timbrada, una voz somnolienta y nasal le respondió.

—Estamos esperándolos.

—¿Quién eres? —Un ruido y Georg escuchó que alguien caía—. Mierda, esta migraña. ¿Quién soy yo y por qué nadie me está matando? —gimió Bill.

Gracias a que el teléfono estaba puesto en altavoz, Gustav supo que los Kaulitz no estarían disponibles hasta el día siguiente, así que chasqueó la lengua.

—Debes controlar cómo bebes, Bill, ya no tienes veinte años —dijo Georg con diversión.

—Calla, anciano decrépito. Yo todavía estoy en mis años mozos —replicó Bill—. Ahhhh, ¡encontré a Tom! —anunció y colgó sin añadir más.

—Y… bien. Será el cansancio y el jet lag —alegó Georg y Gustav los maldijo de nuevo—. Creo que… —dijo señalando la puerta en gesto de querer irse.

Gustav miró el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano.

—Me voy a quedar un rato —dijo—. Escucharé las muestras que tenemos y no sé, puede que me inspire. —Georg largó una risotada que logró que Gustav sonriera—. Tampoco creo que ocurra, el material que tenemos hasta ahora no sirve ni para hacer el intento. Pero hey, no te burles así.

—Tsk, Gusti, Gusti…

Sus miradas conectaron y Georg se rascó la mejilla, anunciando que se marchaba. Gustav asintió, reflexionando que era lo mejor. Era raro, como si la atmósfera entre ellos no pudiera volver a ser la misma o, siendo dramático, como si lo sagrado de su amistad se hubiese roto más allá de todo reparo.

Tal vez había sido otra cosa frágil llena de grietas que también había cedido bajo el peso de un ficticio “tú y yo”.

Gustav fumó su cigarrillo y luego otro más antes de levantarse y decidir que era mejor ir a casa o llamar a su hermana, a la que no veía desde que Gabrielle había cumplido su primer mes. Llegó al estacionamiento y vio un auto que conocía bien. Llevado por la curiosidad, se acercó y encontró a Georg sentado en el asiento del piloto.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí? —preguntó cuando Georg bajó la ventanilla.

—Hay… hay un motel cerca de aquí… Tiene un letrero discreto, es el único en kilómetros a la redonda. Debe ser fácil de encontrar. Tenemos que hablar.

—No.

—En media hora.

—No —volvió a decir.

Georg, con una expresión muy neutral, no le respondió y arrancó.

 

Gustav se encontró en la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No hablaron, ni siquiera esperaba que lo hicieran. El beso fue demoledor, así como las manos de Georg colándose dentro de su pantalón después de desabrocharlos y toquetearlo.

—No —dijo su mantra inútil—. No —repitió, haciendo que Georg se sacara la camiseta—. No, no debería —murmuró, acariciando a Georg y sintiendo lo duro que estaba debajo de sus jeans.

—Ya cállate, Gus —lo silenció Georg y Gustav, en venganza, lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo contra la pared. El acto tomó desprevenido a Georg, que se dio de lleno con la cabeza y jadeó por el dolor.

Las palabras de disculpas estaban formándose en la boca de Gustav, así como sus pies estaban llevándolo hacia la puerta para huir —llevado por su última cuota de raciocinio— cuando Georg se acercó y también le dio un empujón, aunque Gustav aterrizó contra la cama boca abajo y no contra una pared.

—Es lo prohibido —masculló Georg, echándose encima de él para impedir que se zafara y quitándole el pantalón junto a la ropa interior con una sola mano y mucha torpeza. Siguió aprisionando sus muñecas y se apretó contra su trasero, ondeando las caderas con fuerza—. ¿O es la tensión acumulada por años? ¿Es el estrés de tener una hija…? ¿Quizá… quizá ya no quieres a Linda?

—Quítate —gruñó Gustav y la mano de Georg fue hacia su cabeza, aplastándola contra el colchón y haciendo que sus lentes se le clavaran de forma dolorosa en el puente de la nariz.

—Si quisieras liberarte, ya lo habrías hecho —argumentó Georg.

—¿Es un juego? —preguntó Gustav, su voz apagada contra la cama, su erección dolorosamente atrapada por su peso y estimulada por el balanceo de Georg.

—No.

¿Qué era, entonces? Entendería… No, no lo entendería, pero si al menos Georg estuviera intoxicado por el alcohol esa clase de comportamiento no sería tan insólito, tan chocante. Y sin embargo, Gustav sabía que no sería igual de excitante.

—Es todo lo que has dicho —murmuró en referencia a las opciones que le había dado Georg—. ¿Y tú qué? Esto es… Es…

—Ella me va a abandonar, quizá no ahora o mañana, pero algún día —dijo Georg, todavía sacudiéndose a un modo rítmico—. ¿Sabes lo que es terminar una relación de tanto tiempo? Me engaña o tal vez solo dejó de quererme, y no sé cómo hacer para dejarla antes.

Su amigo estaba sufriendo y enfocando de manera dañina aquel sufrimiento. No que fuera una excusa válida. Nada lo era. Nada lo sería nunca.

Georg se corrió por el restriego, Gustav lo supo por el mordiscón que le dio en el cuello para ahogar sus sonidos, y en un brinco se lo quitó de encima.

—Esto está mal a tantos niveles que no puedo ni empezar a describirlo —expresó Gustav y Georg, todavía jadeando, ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos.

 

Lo que siguió fueron casi diez horas de destrucción en las que apenas hablaron. Ambos se justificaron pobremente con sus parejas por la ausencia prolongada, y con escrúpulos se quedaron encerrados teniendo sexo una y otra vez, lo que sus cuerpos dieron apenas hidratados por agua de grifo y sin comida. Con condones y lubricantes baratos provenientes de una máquina expendedora del primer piso del motel en el que estaban. Sexo que en ocasiones fue malo y crudo, otros penoso e impulsivo, poco disfrutable, siempre altamente adictivo.

Un autocastigo y recompensa a la vez.

Gustav salió de la habitación con un moretón por aquí, un corte por allá, mordidas, y vacío como  una figurilla decorativa. Y sin excusas. Peor incluso, sin _ganas_ de excusarse.

 

***

 

—Lo que tienes parece una mordida —dijo Linda, perpleja cuando se acercó a saludarlo en la cocina—. ¿Pero por qué tendrías una mordida en el cuello?

—No lo sé —respondió Gustav con serenidad, tratando de darle de comer a Gabrielle.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Y no me importa —confirmó antes de pensarlo bien.

La siguiente pregunta le cayó como ladrillos en la cabeza y Gustav, que fingía que la cucharilla con papilla era un avión, quedó inmóvil, incapaz de negarlo.

—¿Me has engañado? —Silencio—. Estaba bromeando… Dime que solo es una broma. —Más silencio—. ¡Gustav!

El grito hizo que Gabrielle empezara a llorar, que Gustav soltara la cucharilla y la papilla manchara el piso y que su aplomo se deshiciera en fragmentos.

—Lo-lo siento, Lin.

Ese fue el final.

 

… O mejor puesto, no fue el final. Fue el comienzo de la pesadilla. Linda tomó a Gabrielle en sus brazos sin decirle más y en un parpadeo, se habían marchado. Gustav quedó sentado por varios minutos sin procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, luego dejó entrar a los perros que estaban en el patio y vio cómo Terri comía la papilla de zanahoria que estaba en el suelo mientras Oreo corría hacia la sala y luego volvía, olisqueando el ambiente.

—No están —le dijo Gustav.

«Y es mi culpa», pensó. No sabía por qué se había comportado tan indiferente, qué le había impedido inventarse una mentira más. Ahora su familia se había desmoronado y él era el único responsable. Si conocía a Linda tan bien como creía, ella volvería y lo enfrentaría, no se quedaría en una actitud pasiva. Un divorcio a esas alturas era casi inevitable, su infidelidad jamás sería perdonada. Firmaría los papeles, cedería la casa y a cualquier pedido que quisiera Linda sin pelear a cambio de que le dejaran ser parte de la vida de Gabrielle.

Ante el pensamiento de su hija, sus grandes ojos avellana y el sonido de su risa, el corazón se le contrajo. Había cambiado la felicidad de Gabi por… ¿por qué? No lo sabía, ni siquiera empezaba a comprenderlo.

No había futuro con Georg.

No _quería_ un maldito futuro con él.

—Mierda —musitó.

Tomó la previsión de apagar su teléfono, se cambió los pijamas y fue al supermercado más cercano a comprar comida precocinada y los suministros más elementales para las siguientes semanas. Al regresar, vio que el auto de Linda estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y subió al segundo piso, donde Linda estaba ocupada en guardar las pertenencias de Gabrielle.

—Linda —dijo—, ¿dónde está Gabi?

—Con mamá y ahora cállate, no quiero escuchar nada de ti —profirió Linda. Gustav observó que su accionar era errático, guardando algo y sacándolo al siguiente instante para acomodarlo mejor y olvidando a continuación qué estaba haciendo.

Recién tomaba consciencia de qué tanto daño le había hecho.

—Linda —reiteró—, escúchame.

—¿Vas a arrodillarte y a pedirme que te perdone?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Gustav no lo había pensado, ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de perdón.

—Si eso es lo que debo hacer —contestó y la risa que Linda desató desde sus vísceras, amarga y molesta, hizo que Gustav se encogiera en su lugar.

Linda asió con más fuerza el paquete de pañales que tenía en la mano y giró en su dirección.

—¿Fue una sola vez?

—Sí —dijo de inmediato y en un segundo el paquete de pañales estaba estampado contra su cara para luego dar al suelo.

—¡No me mientras! No soy estúpida y no quieras hacerme pasar por una. Esto explica lo ausente que has estado desde antes de que Gabrielle naciera, tus pretextos… todo… —Calló, volviendo a darle la espalda.

—Está bien, no fue una sola vez. Lo siento, Linda, realmente lo siento.

—No te creo.

Gustav no la culpaba. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y vio el móvil que colgaba encima de la cuna de su hija, una compra suya. Tan distraído estaba en su miseria que no se percató de cuando Linda acabó de empacar el bolso para bebé y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿No vas a dejar que me vaya? —preguntó. Gustav recién notó que sus ojos estaban hinchados y el corazón volvió a contraérsele.

—Lo siento —murmuró quitándose de su camino.

—¿Por ponerme cuernos o por no saber cómo pedir disculpas?

—Por ambos —contestó, siguiendo a Linda hacia la habitación que hasta esa mañana habían compartido sin imaginar el drama que arreciaría sobre ellos.

—¿Cuántas veces fue? —cuestionó Linda, sacando dos maletas del armario y abriéndolas sobre la cama.

—Creo que hablar de…

—¿¡Cuántas veces!? —clamó Linda, sin dejar de abrir cajones y sacando ropa que metía sin cuidado en las maletas—. Mejor olvídalo. Solo… solo quiero saber algo, Gustav, y no te atrevas a mentirme.

Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, Gustav se prometió que sería sincero aun si le costaba terminar de perder lo que había atesorado por tantos años.

—¿Todavía me amas? —quiso saber Linda, deteniéndose y clavándole los ojos encima.

—Claro que sí —respondió Gustav, jugando con el anillo de bodas que tenía en su dedo anular.

Mientras estaba con Georg, no se había detenido a quitarse la banda dorada que significaba compromiso y entrega hacia una mujer maravillosa con la que había pasado tantos momentos felices.

—Si es así, ¿por qué nos destruiste?

Era una pregunta que, en el fondo, no buscaba respuesta. Gustav se mordió la lengua y finalmente sintió que sus pestañas estaban húmedas. Parpadeó y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas; una vez que empezó a llorar, no se detuvo, como si cada lágrima representara sus arrepentimientos uno a uno, sus faltas de respuestas, su ausencia de motivos para ser infiel, esos que, en realidad, por sí solos eran un motivo… Aquel hueco en lo hondo de su pecho.

 

***

 

La censura por sus actos no solo provino de amigos en común con Linda o de la familia de ella. Su misma familia y sus propios amigos lo miraban con una mezcla de conmiseración y desaprobación. Porque no solo había arruinado una relación estable de años, sino porque lo había hecho con un bebé con escasos meses de nacido de por medio.

Leal a lo que había decidido y a lo que consideraba justo, le dijo a su abogado que cediera a todos los pedidos de Linda, así que en menos de dos semanas, se encontró en un departamento amoblado alquilado de forma apresurada, sin esposa ni hija, incluso sin perros.

 

Gustav no hizo ningún intento por remediar su situación, y esa fue otra de las razones por las que más juzgado era por su madre.

—Deberías luchar por tu familia —le decía ella con reproche cada vez lo que veía.

 

Franziska había sido más comprensiva, pero siempre le dejaba en claro que no lo entendía.

—Si lo tenías todo, ¿qué pasó?

—No lo sé —respondía Gustav—. ¿Tal vez no lo tenía todo? —tentaba y sabiendo que su hermana volvería a insistir que le contara sobre su “affaire”, cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación.

 

A pesar de lo herida y molesta que estaba Linda con él, no le prohibió las visitas a Gabrielle y tener a sus mascotas por temporadas. Sin embargo, unas visitas cortas los días martes y sábados no sopesaban el hecho de sentir que se perdería el crecimiento de su hija, las primeras palabras, los primeros pasos, elegir su atuendo diario y vestirla como la princesa que era, arreglarle el cabello rubio en colitas o trenzas, llevarla al kínder y repasar con ella el abecedario. Espantar al primer novio y llevarla a hacerse su primera perforación, a explicarle lo raros que eran los tíos Bill y Tom, y decirle lo natural que era que a la tía Frani le gustaran las chicas y no los chicos.

Tomarle tantas fotos que llenaría la memoria de su teléfono en tiempo récord.

Sentía que se lo perdería y, peor aún, que se lo merecería.

—Estás exagerando —le decía Fran cuando le exponía sus temores—. Has dejado de ser el esposo de Linda, no el padre de Gabi.

—Me va a odiar cuando tenga la edad para entender lo que le hice a su mamá.

—No, Gustav, solo entenderá que eres humano y que como cualquiera, tienes fallos.

 

***

 

Con la poca decencia que le quedaba, Gustav retiró a Georg de su vida de cuajo e hizo cambios drásticos, volcándose a tener una vida de ermitaño de la que solo salía cuando podía ver a su hija. Tom y Bill, envueltos en un semi-escándalo mediático porque Jörg había sacado una biografía no autorizada de ellos, también se alejaron sin que se los pidiera, completando su aislamiento.

Debido a eso no se enteró de la boda de Georg y Suzanne hasta que la tarde de un sábado, Tom apareció en su puerta y le preguntó por qué no estaba bien vestido.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Fran. Ahora cámbiate y por el amor de Dios, aféitate.

—Estos pijamas son mi segunda piel en estos días —le informó.

—Y por lo visto también has olvidado lo que es barrer y limpiar —dijo Tom con la nariz fruncida al ver los contenedores de comida, las cajas de pizza vacías y latas de cerveza en abundancia en el piso. Incluso había una bolsa de comida de perro abierta, evidencia de la última visita que habían hecho las mascotas de Gustav—. Eh, no te juzgaré, ya, pero ve a ducharte y cambiarte. La ceremonia empieza a las doce en punto.

Gustav fue al sillón, apartando las mantas que estaban ahí y sentándose. Encendió la televisión y fingió que Tom se había desvanecido en el aire. Recordaba con vaguedad que su hermana le había comentado algo sobre un compromiso, pero no estaba seguro. Y principalmente, no le interesaba.

—¡Gustav!

—¿Sí, Tom? —pronunció con parsimonia.

—Sé que no estás en tu mejor época y lo lamento, pero tampoco puedes perderte la boda de Georg.

La noticia fue como un golpe en la nuca.

—¿Boda de Georg?

—Sí, ¿no sabías? Es que… Vaya, ¿qué tan recluido estás? ¿No has revisado las redes sociales o al menos tu correo personal? Eres un desastre.

—Los últimos cuatro meses he estado… algo desconectado —admitió Gustav, sabiendo que era una subestimación terrible.

Después de desactivar su cuenta privada de Facebook y la de Instagram, se había olvidado que existía el Internet excepto para ver porno. Habían sido cuatro meses en los que se había esforzado por olvidarse que el mundo seguía girando, llegando al punto de comprar un teléfono nuevo y pasándole el número solo a su hermana, a su madre y a Linda. Sus amigos cercanos ni siquiera sabían la dirección de su departamento.

—Ahora cámbiate.

—No… no creo que sea lo correcto.

Imágenes de Georg arrodillado ante él se le formaron en la cabeza, su boca formando un “o”, la saliva haciendo que sus labios lucieran brillosos.

Se había prohibido terminantemente pensar en Georg.

Tom no entendía nada y Bill, cuando llegó como refuerzo al cabo de media hora, tampoco lo hacía. Entre los dos lo forzaron a bañarse, a afeitarse, y ponerse ropa decente. Era la primera ocasión en meses que veía a los gemelos y no sentía ni rastros de felicidad.

—Oh, bueno, esto es mejor que pijamas —dijo Bill con el entrecejo fruncido ante sus pantalones negros de mezclilla y una camisa que pasaba por limpia.

—No quiero ir.

—Actúa como un adulto, Gustav —recriminó Tom.

Gustav se guardó un insulto. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal al dejarse arrastrar, sin embargo, también sentía un mínimo de curiosidad. ¿Georg estaba por casarse?, ¿el mismo Georg que en tantas oportunidades había estado desesperado porque tenía la firme creencia de que sería abandonado y la simple idea lo enloquecía?

 

Más de la mitad de la ceremonia, Gustav se la pasó tratando de ubicar un gesto, un solo movimiento facial que desmintiese la felicidad que Georg parecía rebosar, pero no encontró nada. Suzanne estaba con un vestido color perla suntuoso, que le sentaba de forma espléndida y combinaba con el traje elegante que tenía Georg. Eran una pareja de ensoñación; tan embelesados uno en el otro que Gustav supo que si no hubiera estado ahí, su ausencia ni siquiera se habría notado. La otra mitad de la ceremonia la transcurrió viendo a Linda que estaba en la zona de invitados de la novia, ignorando su existencia con habilidad.

—Se ven tan felices, ¿no te alegras de haber venido? —suspiró Bill cuando se declaró a los flamantes nuevos señor Listing y señora de Listing—. Con Georg casado así, me siento más viejo que nunca.

—Por favor, todavía no pienses en inyectarte botox —replicó Gustav y Bill le clavó el codo en las costillas mientras Tom reía por lo bajo.

 

Linda siguió haciendo caso omiso a su presencia durante la recepción hasta que Gustav la vio sola y se le acercó.

—Me sorprende verte aquí —le saludó.

—La sorpresa me la llevé yo —dijo Linda con voz suave después de echarle un vistazo.

Era la primera vez que se veían en más de un mes, ya que solía ser su madre la que le entregaba a Gabrielle cuando iba por ella. Gustav se sintió consciente de sí mismo porque no era forzoso que alguien señalara que su vestimenta no era la adecuada, las grandes ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos o que había aumentado de peso, hundido en su descuido y despreocupación.

—Georg es mi mejor amigo —se obligó a expresar, a pesar de que cada sílaba se le clavó en la piel como falsedades innegables—. ¿Cómo está Gabi?

—Ayer dijo “apa”.

—¿Cómo? —El brazo de Gustav quedó a la mitad, en el aire, sin encender el cigarrillo que había sacado de su bolsillo—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí, su primera palabra y no sé por qué. —«Considerando que ni pasa tanto tiempo contigo», no añadió, pero Gustav pudo escucharlo. Linda vació su copa y lo miró con cierta lástima—. Ya lo repetirá.

Gustav miró a su ex esposa, miró a la feliz pareja bailando en medio del salón como si fueran los únicos que existían, miró a Tom y Bill apartados en una mesa hablando animadamente, y se sintió más solo de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida.

Quedaron largos minutos lado a lado sin hablar, Gustav ahogándose en emociones y palabras que no causarían nada.

El sello final fue puesto cuando no tuvo opción de retirarse al ver a Georg acercarse del brazo de su nueva esposa.

—¡Gustav!, creo que han pasado décadas que no nos veíamos —le dijo Suzanne.

—Más o menos —respondió Gustav, correspondiendo el saludo. Forzó una sonrisa—. He estado ocupado y… Pero felicitaciones, estás hermosa.

Cuando la atención de Suzanne se centró en Linda, los ojos de Gustav colisionaron un segundo con los de Georg antes que este retirara la mirada, presuroso y muy incómodo. En ese segundo, Gustav recibió la confirmación que no buscada: su amistad de más quince años también había quedado destruida.

—Espero que seas feliz —le deseó a Georg.

—Gracias.

No intercambiaron ni una sola sílaba más antes de que la pareja de recién casados se retirara. Gustav no creyó que pudiera sentirse peor.

 

Comprobó lo contrario cuando regresó a su departamento y llevado por un capricho inusual, encontró —con mucho esfuerzo— su teléfono viejo y lo puso a cargar. Tenía muchos mensajes con distinta antigüedad y con asombro, vio que varios de ellos provenían de Georg.

En uno de hacía dos meses se leía, _Tú y yo no suena tan mal, ¿verdad? Pero no sé qué es de ti y Suzanne parece haber vuelto a la normalidad._

Otro, _Te extraño, cabrón._

Un tercero, _Vete de la mierda. El sexo fue malo._

_Si tú no estás, ¿con quién me voy a unir en contra de los hijos gemelos de Satanás?_

_No, si ya acepté que no vas a contestarme nunca, pero, pero es mejor un grito al vacío que no hacer nada, Gus. Duele menos._

_Voy a proponerle matrimonio. Lo de nosotros no debió pasar jamás. No pasó. Nosotros no pasamos por una buena razón._

_No sé dónde vives y aunque sé que podría averiguarlo, ¿para qué lo haría?_

Cuando Gustav llegó a los últimos, tenía los ojos húmedos y arrepentimientos que sabía que lo acosarían el resto de sus días:

_No vengas a mi boda._

_Esto es inútil, pero Gus, en mi crisis volví a sentir algo por ti. Gracias por alejarte. Es una lástima que nuestra amistad se haya hecho mierda en el proceso, así es la vida._

—Así es la vida —susurró a la nada.

Llena de cosas con fisuras y que no perduran.

 

.fin


End file.
